Longing for a Princess
by BubuJones
Summary: Left alone, Trixie ruminates over the recent state of her relationship with Twilight Sparkle, a Princess of Equestria. As the solitary evening drags, her feelings conflict, and a few glasses of wine do little to aid her equanimity.


Longing for a Princess

By: Bubujones

The bedroom had begun to darken with the setting sun. Fading remnants of light reflected against a glass of golden cider, spreading its diamond-like pattern across the table's surface. Trixie sat, staring down at the refracted light as her horn began to glow faintly. A sigh escaped her as a magical aura engulfed the glass, bringing it up to her lips so she could take a heavy drink and empty its contents. The clock against the wall ticked audibly -annoyingly, drawing her attention. It was seven-thirty eight. She looked about the room, its crystalline walls comprised of shelves filled with books that surrounded her at every side. With her horn shining its violet aura, a couple of texts were lifted from their slots and brought to her. She examined their simple covers and titles individually, only to have them returned to their respective slots.

Trixie looked towards the large bed at the corner of the room, its sheets subtly and accurately depicting a star chart to precision. Her brow furrowed in contemplation for a few seconds. With her magic still shining, a small, wooden box was pulled from underneath the bed and levitated down onto the tabletop. With another spark of her horn, the magical lock was broken, allowing the lid to lift back onto its hinges. Within it was a single photo atop a book and a little velvet box tucked away in the corner. Trixie lifted the photo, a picture they had taken on their first date. They were leaned in towards each other, but not touching. A thin lipped smile was on Trixie's face, Twilight wore a much wider grin that looked almost forcefully so.

They were in Canterlot that day, Trixie recalled. It was an evening not very much out of the ordinary for a date, the proposing mare more than likely being too apprehensive to diverge much from the common formula at the time. Most books would indeed recommend a nice dinner for a date, Trixie assumed.

"You look nice," Twilight said from across the table, her eyes shifting quickly between her date and the menu lifted before her. Trixie had her mane held up in a neat ponytail with a red scrunchie; she wore a simple saddle and skirt combination that matched her azure coat nicely. It was formal, but not too extravagant. Twilight's attire was a simple yellow dress, one she'd always favored even though Trixie couldn't help but think it drab, but of course she never said so out loud.

Trixie looked up from her own menu, peaking over just in time to catch Twilight's gaze. "Thanks," she said simply before returning to peruse the selection. The dark, ambient restaurant was far from what she was used to, never being one for Canterlot style luxury and class. Moreover still, it seemed a less than comfortable environment -the feeling of an entire room full of ponies staring, whispering to each other about the two who were only minding their own business. This was, perhaps, one of the few times in Trixie's recent memory that she'd rather not have the attention of everypony present. Twilight, on the other hoof, seemed completely oblivious to the scrutiny, sitting giddily on her cushion with a thin, happy smile on her face. Looking around, Trixie caught the stares of a few curious ponies, provoking them to quickly avert their eyes. She sighed, setting her menu down.

"Twilight… is this such a good idea?" At those words, Twilight's expression turned crestfallen, lost was the smile and playful glimmer in her eyes.

"I mean… if that's what you feel," she said, shrinking in her seat, seemingly hiding behind the menu.

"No, no, listen to me. Do you not find it a bit… uncomfortable that everyone is just staring at us?"

"Oh? I haven't noticed. And since when do you shy away from the limelight?" Twilight said light-heartedly, mood having dramatically shifted once again.

"Do not play dumb. The waiter could hardly take our order through his starstruck awe and bows. I just wanted to have a nice... time," she said, her voice trailing off at the end. Heat was beginning to rise to her face, forcing her to hastily look away. "Is it not aggravating to you at all that everywhere we go for a 'normal' outing will just end up with everypony bringing up the fact that you are a…"

Twilight's look was sincere. She gave a huff of breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. I'm so used to this sort of thing… I guess it just slips my mind now. Another perk that comes with being a princess," she finished sarcastically. Trixie couldn't help but be slightly disappointed, the fact slipping onto her features with the slightest frown. "Hey, let's just ignore it for now, yeah? We'll go somewhere a bit more private afterwards." She smiled, coaxing Trixie to return her own. Their faces flushed at the realization of the possible implications of 'privacy'.

Darkness had completely fallen over the city of Canterlot, yet the lights and sounds of bustling ponies carried on as if nothing had occurred. Trixie and Twilight walked briskly down the lit streets with the latter of the two leading the way; the other retreated slightly, but still hung close. Ponies watched as they passed, their eyes lingering for far too long.

"Where are we going now?" Trixie said in a rather flat tone, her attention drawn to the pestering onlookers around them. Twilight stopped suddenly, the other mare stumbling slightly as to not knock into the other. "Why are we stopping?"

Twilight turned to face her. "We can go back to the castle if you'd like. I still have work to do anyway."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"If you're not having a nice time then we can try something another time," she said, a bit more sternly, which matched her new expression well. A few ponies came to stop a short distance around them to watch; bursts of light from cameras returned as the media ponies once again caught up with them. The two were not fazed, however, their focus on each other now.

It was odd for Trixie to see the mare in front of her be so easily flustered. It was quite adorable to her, really, but something she did not want to press in the possibility of ruining the evening.

"You know that is not what I want," Trixie said, "It was just a simple question." Twilight held her features. Trixie sighed. "Look… I have been having a very nice time thus far. Dinner was delicious, and even though I didn't seem to appreciate it as much as you, I did enjoy some of the musical numbers in Hinney of the Hills. I _enjoy_ spending time with you, Twilight." The cracking of flashing lights carried on around them. Trixie gave Twilight an almost pleading smile, hoping to coax her out of this downcast stupor.

"Do you mean it?" Twilight said.

Trixie nodded, then looked away as she caught sight of something at the corner of her eye. "And I shall prove it to you. Follow me." She hurried past Twilight, who turned quickly to follow, and split easily between the thin crowd. It was a short trot before they found themselves in front of a black, rectangular picture booth, its bright red curtain easily distinct from afar.

"We should not allow the tabloids to have all the pictures of the night," Trixie said, pulling the curtain aside in an inviting gesture. Twilight smiled before bowing playfully and entering with Trixie following close behind. Meddlesome ponies followed, prompting Trixie to turn and glare before shutting the curtain divider. The sense of privacy, even if only slightly so, was delightfully relaxing. She sighed, taking a second to compose herself before looking over to catch Twilight's eyes, their faces close enough so that their horns nearly touched. Trixie had forgotten to take the cramped space of the booth into account.

Twilight's eyes were wide, and Trixie could only assume hers were the same. The intensity of the moment seemed to grow with each and every passing second. Trixie's eyes attempted to wander -to Twilight's neatly done mane, to her simple yellow dress, to her lips that were opened ever so slightly; but they continued to be pulled back to her eyes, as if by an invisible force. Twilight did nothing, she said no word or gave hint, but simply continued to stare.

"I will pay," Trixie said after what seemed like minutes of nothingness, pulling a bit out of her saddle with her magic and slipping it into the machine's coin slot. Without warning, a visual timer began to tick before them, counting down from five. It moved unexpectedly quick. The click of the shutter went off, leaving the two with a blank, inquisitive stare. Trixie's eyes furrowed as she was about to express her displeasure of the mechanism that seemed to be a cheat, only for her to not notice the timer had began anew and end in yet another unpleasant image.

"Trixie, sit down," Twilight urged, "I believe these take three pictures, so lets make this one count. Just smile!" Trixie settled herself quickly, Twilight leaning in with her focus on the camera lens. The other mare hesitated for a second before leaning back towards her in return. The timer counted down and ended with a third and final click. Noises whirled within the machine as the photos began to process. Twilight shifted slightly, moving to face Trixie once again.

"Thank you for this," she said, pulling back Trixie's gaze. "I wasn't sure before… how you would feel about all this. I was a little scared, you know. I've never been so sure of how you felt about me being a princess and all. And as much as I'd hoped it wouldn't matter, it's a little difficult to ignore." She paused, her eyes slowly drifted off to the side. "Many ponies think being a princess without some sort of daily _role_ is a lavished life of ease and ultimate decadence… though, I can hardly count all the times my friends and I have had to save Equestria anymore! Sorry, I don't even know where I'm going with this." She laughed meagerly, beginning to get flustered again. Trixie did nothing. "I just… I want you to know that you being there -with me- has made things, as of late, so much easier. And-"

Her words came to a sudden stop as her lips were met with Trixie's. Twilight was startled, her wings unfurling and hitting the walls of their small space. It was only a second before she came to her senses, closing her own eyes and returning the kiss just as gently. The machine made an awful sound as it ejected the pictures into a tray. They came apart to face each other, Twilight's expression was a mix of confused pleasure, her wings were left to hang limp at her sides, mouth left slightly open as she gave a half-lidded stare.

Trixie smiled in return. "I must confess, Twilight Sparkle, I have been wanting to do that for some time now."

Trixie stared at the picture with an unchanging expression. Perhaps another minute passed before it was returned to its original place. The book was pulled out with care, the box set on the ground.

Its face was a deep black color; the hard, smooth cover was glossy in the dim light. Set on the table, Trixie flipped it open. Behind the face were the words, '_To my favorite study buddy. Happy Birthday, Trixie. Love, Twilight Sparkle'_, delicately written with care and precision, attention noticeably so in every cursive letter. There was a date beneath it, marked to her last birthday nearly a year ago. They had been together for a little over two years when Twilight gifted her this journal. After a short pause, Trixie turned to the first page. The same date was marked at the top with a little star next to it, beneath it was ink written text from edge to edge, filling the page to the brim. The words grew more difficult to read in the dwindling daylight, prompting Trixie to turn on the lantern at the edge of the table. The newfound light made her unadjusted eyes squint slightly. Looking back to the journal, she stared with unseeing eyes, still unable to read. A hoof tapped the ground, increasing in pace and resonance.

"Spike," she called, but there was no response. She stood up and moved to the door, opening it enough to let her peer down the crystal hallways. "Spike."

"Yeah?" echoed a voice, just hardly distinct.

"Can you bring me the bottle of wine? The... red one."

"The whole bottle?" he replied.

"No, only half the bottle." There was silence. "_Yes_, the whole bottle." A quiet shuffling was heard from downstairs. Trixie moved back to sit at the table, closing the journal and moving it off to the edge, placing the glass before her.

The door was pushed open. "You sure about this? I don't think Twi-" Spike began before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah," Trixie said, not facing him. Her horn shone, pulling the bottle out of Spike's claws. Her magic removed the top wrapper, then pulled and twisted at the cork until it came off with a pop, letting Trixie promptly refill her glass before setting the bottle down on a corner of the table. She took a large swig and finished with a loud and satisfied sigh. "Thanks." That was hint enough for Spike to know his services were no longer needed. He motioned with a claw to speak, but hesitated, only turning to leave down the hall.

Trixie was left in silence; the dark red, nearly black liquid swirled in the glass still held by her magical grasp. She took another sip, relishing in the delightfully warm feeling in her gut that made her shiver ever so slightly. Setting the glass down, she moved the journal back to the center of the table, once again opening it to the first page.

Nostalgia hit as she read through the slightly faded letters, reminiscing of the birthday party set up by Twilight and her friends in her very own castle. It was, perhaps, one of the first instances where she really felt like part of the group -the community, even. It was an odd experience, she remembered, conversing so casually with Twilight's friends and other folk, receiving gifts, and even playing some party games. Even having had spent some time integrated in Ponyville, it all still felt so foreign to her at the time. She wrote over a few pages for this occasion, with a particular page catching her eye.

The party had carried on long into the evening as the sun had just fallen behind the distant mountains. Things were in full swing when there came a rapping at the door.

"I've got it!" said Twilight through the racket in the main hall, moving quickly to the front. A magical aura came over the right side of the large, double doors, pulling it inwards to reveal two royal guards standing tall and intimidating. They bowed low before the princess.

"Princess Twilight," they addressed in unison. Twilight only returned a quizzical expression, which quickly faded away.

"Yes? What is it?" Twilight said, stepping forward. The party had settled slightly behind her, a few ponies' attention now on the new, unexpected arrivals.

Trixie trotted forward, a scarf recently used to cover her eyes for a game of 'pin the tail on the pony' around her neck. "What is it, Twilight?" Her expression fell at the sight of the two royal guards, one she knew all too well, yet was hardly accustomed to their more 'surprise' visits. She gave them a glare, a subconscious act she had come to develop. There was no ill will towards the guards themselves, but the situation itself, rarely announced or forthcoming, was what she loathed. Twilight turned to her and lifted a hoof, giving a reassuring, but knowing, smile. She turned back to the guards, allowing them to carry on with their message.

"You have been summoned by Princess Celestia to Canterlot on urgent matters. We implore haste, Princess Twilight."

"Soon? How soon? Can it wait until the morning?"

"I am afraid not. As soon as possible. Princess Celestia's orders," he said with a short bow.

Twilight frowned in response, turning to Trixie, whose expression was no better. With a quick look back to the guards she said, "I'll be with you soon. Just give me a moment." With another bow they turned and left to wait a short distance away. The party continued except for her closest friends, now standing around Twilight who faced them in return; nopony seemed very pleased with the situation.

"I'm sorry, girls," Twilight began, "I'm afraid I won't be here for the rest of the party… But you can carry on without me just fine!" She attempted to sound optimistic of the situation, but it was of little use. The others looked between themselves, bemused and discontent. They tried to argue, but there was little that could be said. There were orders, and it was Twilight's duty as a princess to come to the aid of Equestria in any time of need. Trixie was silent the entire time, her eyes looking to the floor. Nopony protested further, coming to acquiescence. Each said their goodbyes for the night, retreating back to the party to leave both Trixie and Twilight a moment to each other.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, no," Trixie interrupted, "It is fine… just fine." Her eyes moved away from the floor to look at Twilight's own crestfallen expression. Trixie gave a meager smile, that of which was easily betrayed by her eyes. "It is what you must do. I understand that. Plus, it is not like I am unaccustomed to this."

Twilight was visibly taken aback, but only slightly so. "But-"

"Do not linger, the Princess must attend to her duties," Trixie urged, looking down again.

"Hey, listen. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, OK?" Twilight moved forward, planting a soft kiss on Trixie's lips. Trixie made little effort to return the act. They came apart, Twilight using a hoof to gently lift her marefriend's chin. "Happy Birthday, Trixie. I love you. Remember that." With another quick kiss, Twilight turned and quickly went out the door. Trixie watched until she was no longer visible in the dark sky.

It was far into the night -nearly morning, and everypony had departed from the party long ago. The mess remained in the main hall, and there was, as of yet, no effort to have things rearranged. It was dark in the castle, except for a single lantern atop a wooden desk in the master bedroom that emanated a warm glow, casting dark shadows across the walls. Trixie sat in silence, the gift from her marefriend set before her. She opened it, taking the time to reread the words that were already marked within. There was another second taken as she looked at the first blank page. A quill was magically lifted into an inkpot, then carefully onto the still pristine pages of the journal. She wrote of that night; of the fun had with her friends, and with the pony she loved. It was a pleasant feeling, to express such thoughts into writing, a place she could turn to and keep them with no repercussion.

She was careful to write down the little aspects of the evening in explicit detail, as those were the ones she was most likely to forget as time went on. There were many things she'd love to remember, but also things that she felt important to record, even if they weren't the most pleasant. Twilight's departure to Canterlot was a common one, and something Trixie had started to become relatively accustomed to, she thought. Yet, she couldn't help but feel her needed departures to come at the most inopportune moments. There was no grudge held towards Twilight, of course. It was her royal duty, after all. Trixie understood that, she was a reasonable mare. And there were many opportunities they had to spend quality time together in the past.

Upon this thought, Trixie brought a hoof to her chin in rumination over the recent times the two had spent together, unobstructed by the call of a distressed Equestria. There were the times when Trixie found herself tagging along with Twilight on her royal errands; Twilight often attempted to turn them into dates of sort, but they never really felt right. Twilight's thoughts were always preoccupied during those times. Then there were the occasions when a royal advisor would chaperone their outings, a constant, persistent reminder of Twilight's duties. Trixie was coming to realize how it was becoming increasingly difficult for the two to spend time together. There were many nights Trixie had experience very similar to this one. So many, in fact, that she could no longer recall the number of times she was left waiting for a promise.

She lifted her quill from the page, looking over the words that quickly dried to leave a permanent record. Sighing, the quill was set down and the cover flipped to a close. A wooden box was lifted onto the table, its magical lock removed to allow its top to open. The picture inside gave her no feeling; instead she looked away as the book was placed atop of it. It was locked and returned to its spot beneath the bed. With a sigh, Trixie stood up, and moved towards the large balcony doors. Outside, beneath the glittering stars and moonlight, she sat and waited; she waited until her eyelids fell from their weight, and the sun came to rouse her for the day ahead.

The two argued when Twilight returned the day after, evidently noted in an entire page of the notebook. It was eerie, Trixie thought, how tonight was feeling very much like all those days past. Returning were the thoughts and feelings of spite, something she tried to push away, but only found it increasingly difficult as the hours passed.

Yet, things were better for a time after the birthday incident. They were, she would even go as far to say, exceptional for quite some time. Twilight had vowed to put more effort into separating her royal duties and that of her personal life. Trixie, on the other hoof, had to come to better understand that it is not always under Twilight's terms that events occur. It was difficult at first, understandably so, to have Twilight behave and feel as if there were no pressing matters that she had to attend to. The other Princesses of Equestria were quite compliant during this time, lending much aid. Cadance in particular was tremendous help, having gone through many such things herself. Twilight's friends -or, Trixie could possibly say, their friends- were a prominent force of help in all this, always doing what they could for them.

Soon enough, there was a sort of system in place for the past months, one that left them both mostly content. Trixie was always aware of Twilight's duties, and Twilight would be sure to refrain from letting the smallest of matters get the best of her. They were happy, Trixie saw within the exuberantly written entries. For a time, anyway.

She flipped through a few more pages, passing over several more entries spread by days and, at times, even weeks. There were many pages in the journal, but Trixie found herself recording only the most important times. By now she had filled nearly one-third of space with small, black text. It had been some time since she looked through her past entries, rarely ever doing so. And now, looking back, it was all rather interesting following the recent progress of their relationship.

There weren't many ponies that could say their marefriend was a princess. It was difficult for Trixie to comprehend when she first returned to Ponyville. Twilight had welcomed her with a smile, one that easily broke through her contentious manners. Twilight was a princess, yet she never really acted upon such a status. There was a castle, but there were no guards or servers, or piles of riches. She just seemed to be the Ponyville librarian Trixie had encountered that very first time she stumbled into the little town. She lived the life of a princess, seemingly without the luxury and royalty one came to expect. And Twilight did not seem to mind it.

The ticking of the clock sounded, Trixie's subconscious once again taking note of it. She looked up, it was nearly ten o'clock, and darkness had completely settled for the night. Another drink was poured. The bottle was a little over half-empty. She had decided to attempt drinking it slowly to reduce its effects, even if it was only slightly less so. A low growl emanated audibly from her belly, making her grimace at the feeling. The thought of going to the kitchen for some food passed her mind, but it was quickly forgotten due to the noise that came from the back of the room.

The balcony door opened behind her, letting a cool breeze waft into the room. It was promptly shut. Trixie's brow furrowed at the sound.

"Trixie," said Twilight through huffs of breaths, her hoofsteps approaching the unmoving mare. "I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could. The meeting went-"

"Oh, of course," Trixie said, taking the drink and finishing the entire glass. She wheezed, setting the glass down hard on the table. "At last recalled that we had plans, correct?" She got up and turned to face Twilight. The other mare was frowning in return. Her saddlebags were filled to the brim with books, scrolls and documents from her latest meeting with the princesses over more recent royal affairs.

"What? Look, the meeting with the griffon ambassadors went longer than projected. I'm sorry. We can still go out tonight. I _want_ to go out tonight," Twilight said, taking a step forward as her magic lifted the bags off her back and set them down to the side of the room.

Trixie turned away. "Of course it did. It always does."

"Trixie, we've talked about this. Wait… what are you drinking?"

"Oh, this?" Trixie said, levitating her glass and the bottle before her for a refill. "I assumed you wouldn't mind." She took a drink as Twilight gawked.

"What are you doing?" Twilight exclaimed, her wings unfurling slightly. The dismay in her expression was quickly replaced by one of dejection. "We were saving that for tonight!"

Trixie stood unfazed, taking another sip. "And what do you think I am doing?"

"_We_. 'We' is the key word there, Trixie." She gave an exasperated sigh. "What is this even about? Why are you acting like this?"

"You know very well what this is about -what today meant!"

"No, I don't know what this is about! And I tried my hardest to be here today, but I just couldn't, OK? It doesn't always work out! You know this, Trixie. Sometimes I just… I can't do it." Her voice trailed off, her expression now crestfallen. "What are you doing, Trixie?"

Trixie turned away, back to the table. "You should have tried harder… or at least told me you were not going to make it."

"I _didn't_ know, OK? I already said I was sorry…"

There was a silence between the two, neither of them able to look the other in the eyes. "I… I do not know if that is enough this time," Trixie said, her tone low.

"What then?" Twilight said. "I tried my best-"

"It was not enough!" Twilight was taken aback by Trixie's turn and sudden glare. A heavy look of reproach, yet hurt and sadness was clearly evident in her conflicted eyes. Trixie's breathing increased in pace as she began to lose her composure. Twilight opened her mouth, but no words came. It was only a few more seconds before Trixie averted her gaze, quickly looking down and away. Her body began to shiver ever so slightly. Twilight watched in silence, not attempting to move or comfort the distressed mare before her.

"I…," Trixie said, and paused, "I am sorry. I only wanted to spend our anniversary together." Her voice was strained, as if each of her words hurt as she spoke. "It is so hard now. I believed things were getting better… and they were!" She looked up at Twilight again with a meager smile on her face, eyes now brimming with the first sign of tears. "But now… now I do not know anymore, Twilight."

"Trixie…" was all Twilight was able to say, taking a step closer. Trixie sat, quickly attempted to wipe away the tears with a hoof.

"You know," she said through a sniffle, "Tonight was going to be special. I had the entire evening planned. It was all I could think of these past weeks." Trixie's expression softened, her smile faded and her eyelids fell to leave her with an almost empty look. "Even when you said you had to leave for Canterlot, you promised you would try your best to return early. That we would have the entire evening to ourselves."

"I tried, Trixie. I tried so hard to be here with you."

"This is not the first time, Twilight… It has happened so many times. Recently... I do not even see you for days when you leave so unexpectedly."

"Do you think I want to do this?" Twilight retorted quickly. "That-that I leave my home and my things and my friends and _you_ behind because I want to?" Her voice rose as she spoke, her wings now half spread. "I didn't chose to become a princess, Trixie... but it is my duty to do what I must to fulfill my role for Equestria."

"So that is it? To be the dutiful Princess of Equestria even though there are three others filling the same role?"

"No! That's not it at all!" Twilight said, stomping a hoof before shutting her eyes tight and turning away. "Trixie… you don't know. I don't like going away and leaving you behind. It's hard. And… sometimes the only thing that keeps me going on those longs trips, the monotonous meetings and seminars, is when I think of how I have somepony like you waiting for me." Silence befell the room, neither mare spoke. Twilight looked to the ground, her wings now left limp at her sides, the tips of her feathers just touching the ground. Trixie's eyes were squinted slightly, looking unseeing to the side. "I'm sorry, Trixie."

Without another word, Trixie rushed towards the door, her magic already swinging it wide open to allow her quick access to the hall. Twilight's calls were heard as Trixie made her way down the steps and through the grand hall to the front door. Opening it only revealed Twilight standing before her with wings still outstretched wide, stopping Trixie in her tracks.

"What are you doing!?" Twilight said shakily, tears beginning to build up at the brim of her eyes. Trixie took a step back, shutting her eyes as she kept her head low, her own tears just escaping. "Please, Trixie."

Equanimity was far from reach between the two standing before each other in silence, neither of them able to speak or move. Twilight stared down at Trixie with longing eyes, trembling lips moved, yet no words came from them. A gust of cool wind blew in from the darkness, sending a shiver throughout Trixie's body. Trixie fell to her haunches, head still hung low; tears dripped from her snout and onto the cold, hard floor. She wept freely, unabashed at her completely broken-down self.

Twilight had approached her, but Trixie made no response to her close proximity. She sat before her, and leaned in close, slowly and gently. With wings now outstretched over the distressed mare, Twilight nuzzled her softly, then simply rested her cheek against Trixie's own, teary one. Still, neither spoke as they held this arrangement for what seemed like minutes before Trixie's weight shifted forward, her head now rested on the crook of Twilight's neck. Twilight's horn shown, closing the door behind her.

An indiscernible amount of time passed before Trixie at last came to mumble something into Twilight's coat. Twilight's eyes fluttered open, having closed some time ago, as she hummed in inquiry.

"I am sorry, Twilight," Trixie said in a near whisper.

"Shh…," Twilight hushed, "It's all right."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Twilight said.

"I do not want you to go," Trixie said, trying to bury herself deeper into Twilight's neck. Twilight opened her mouth but paused for only a moment.

"Let's go to bed." Trixie simply nodded in return. Twilight kissed her lightly on the forehead as they came apart. The other mare kept her head down and eyes away even as Twilight attempted to meet them. They walked back up the steps in silence, down the hall and into the room. The sheets were pulled back as Twilight climbed onto the bed, sitting but not yet lying down as she noticed Trixie had not followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Twilight said with a worried expression. There was another pause before Trixie answered, her horn beginning to shine.

"Twilight, I know... I know I had some to drink. And I ultimately ruined our anniversary-"

"Trixie, no-"

"Just… let me finish," Trixie said, at last looking up at Twilight with resoluteness, her box now levitated before her. "I do not want to lose you because of my… my stupidity. And I can only hope you can forgive me for all this." She looked down to her box, removing its lock and opening the top.

"There's nothing to apologize-"

"Twilight… I want you to know that, no matter what, I just want to be with you. For as long as I can." The velvet box was opened, and out levitated a thin, silver ring, moving towards Twilight. "Will you marry me, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight retracted slightly, her eyes went wide as a hoof was brought up to her chest. Her mouth fell as Trixie kept her earnest expression, the ring still suspended between them. Time seemed to stand still around them, a moment where nothing but two mares and a ring were present. Without a word, Twilight took the ring in her magic, eyeing it as she slowly brought it over her horn, slipping it on until it fit snug at the base. Trixie's expression softened as Twilight looked back at her, a wide grin on her face. Sitting back up quickly, Twilight lunged off the bed, hooves outstretched as her wings propelled her towards Trixie. There was no time for Trixie to react before she found herself in a tight embrace.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes," Twilight said as she tightened her hooves around her fiancée. The sudden weight and push caused Trixie to lose her balance and fall on her back. Twilight's hold tightened for a few more seconds before she let go, lifting herself up to look down at Trixie, a soft smile shared on their faces.

"I love you, Trixie," Twilight said.

"I love you-" Trixie said, unable to finish as Twilight pressed her lips onto hers. They came apart for their eyes to meet, wanting nothing more than each other. 

* * *

Authors Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story, and if not, I can just say I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't put too much effort into this, but I can only hope it brought some sort of entertainment value. This was something written on a whim, however, if enough people review or like it, I would be very much inclined to write a sequel... Well, thanks for reading! Cheers! -Bubujones


End file.
